


Light and Dark

by theforgetfulalchemist



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theforgetfulalchemist/pseuds/theforgetfulalchemist
Summary: Blitzen and Hearthstone share a quite moment after the events of Magnus Chase and The Gods of Asgard: The Sword of Summer. BlitzenXHearthstone. Magnus Chase spoilers!
Relationships: Blitzen/Hearthstone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Light and Dark

"Set it there, Hearth"

Blitzen stood comfortably in the evening dark while inside an empty storefront pulsing with light, Hearthstone levitated a box around to a bare counter with an old fashioned cash-register.

He set it down and with a small, satisfied smile and signed Great trick. Learning a lot with the A-L-L F-A-T-H-E-R

"Yeah, yeah" Blitzen grumbled "Asgard is awesome, you've told me a million times"

Hearthstone grinned slyly You are jealous. Miss me.

Blitzen grunted moodily. "Do not. Don't be stupid."

It is a great honor Hearth signed.

"I know" Blizen sighed.

I have learned so much

"So you've told me"

But miss you. Not the same without you.

Blitzen turned red. He sat down. "Yeah...yeah you too, buddy."

We are different side of same coin. Light and dark. Same person. Does not feel same, going to sleep without you there.

Blitzen turned even redder, he couldn't bring himself to admit the last few days he missed Hearthstone's snores, his signing goodnight. Him being there soaking the sun's rays when he woke.

"Yeah, it's not the same. But then...nothing is the same, is it? Magnus in Valhalla, taking orders from a Valkyrie instead of the Capo...you working with Odin."

Hearthstone shook his head and signed furiously.

I owe you my life. I owe Odin much. You more.

Hearth smiled bashfully. He made a sign that looked like he was drinking something.

I love you.

Blitzen thought of how he brought his friend back to life when he fell into the dwarven realm. His silent, constant presence since.

He had know Hearth for so long, and he thought he sensed a nuance bigger than companionship in his friend's sign.

And he found himself feeling it too.

"I...I love you too" he almost breathed.

Hearthstone smiled widely. Nervously he came over, pulled Blitzen closer, and kissed him.

It was over before Blitzen knew it. Hearth wass smiling even wider and blushing. Again he signed I love you.

Blitzen couldn't help but smile with him. "You too, you goof, you too." he scowled with no force in it. "You better not tell Magnus and Sam about this, bud."

Hearthstone laughed silently. Definitely not

And he reached for Blitzen again.


End file.
